fairy_tail_shippudenfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan Soul: Halphas
|kanji=ハルファス |rōmaji=Harufasu |parent magic=Satan Soul |parent item= |user=Mirajane Strauss }} Satan Soul: Halphas (ハルファス Harufasu)Hiro Mashima's Twitter, 8 Jul 2012 is an anime-only Satan Soul Spell. Description A Satan Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the demon Halphas. In such state, the users' ears are covered by sky long blue scales, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of elves. Users also gain similar scale-like armor in their forearms and hands as well as in their legs. Each forearm also receives a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. They also grow a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. The clothes also change, with any attire the user might be donning being replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing their arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of the belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. This Satan Soul form also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Special Features Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Mirajane has shown to be able to use this Magic to enhance her physical combat capabilitiesFairy Tail Anime: Episode 138, create powerful blasts and shield.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 183 *'Dark Deflect': Focusing the incoming attack on her palm, she is able to redirect all incoming attacks, causing them to miss.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 183 (Unnamed) Cosmic Beam: Mirajane charges cosmic-like energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion. She is also able to cause pink-colored Magic projectiles to rain down at the target, powerful enough to damage and destroy the surrounding area. (Unnamed) Flight: In this form, through the use of a pair of wings that are reminiscent of an angel's, the user is capable of flight. Immense Speed: While in this form, Mirajane's speed increases dramatically, to the point where it can even surpass the speed of Satan Soul and an enhanced Racer.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 Enhanced Durability: While employing this form, the user's durability is greatly increased, to the extent that it allows them to take a great number of hits by the enemy and still be able to fight. In this form, Mirajane Strauss was capable of enduring Racer's countless assaults, who has attained his maximum speed, and defeat him, while in her original form one of his attacks is enough to knock her unconscious. Immense Strength: When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break through large amounts of solid rock with ease. While using this form, Mirajane Strauss is able to block a punch from her own Satan Soul form, that is being used by Mary Hughes, with one hand or even to create a crater, when throwing Racer to the ground, along with herself. Trivia *"Count Halphas", in Goetia, is an Earl of Hell and reigns over twenty-six legions of demons. References Navigation Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Exclusive Spells